


We're Focused

by Martreble09



Category: Focus (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martreble09/pseuds/Martreble09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens after the credits roll. Nicky and Jess talk about all that happened between them after Nicky get's treated for the gunshot wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're focused

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!!

“Ayuda! Necesitamos ayuda!” (Help! We need help!)

Nicky heard her screaming and said, “Whoa. You don’t have to scream Jess. I’m okay. I’m not dying or anything”

“You’re not but with that wound you’re have a BIG risk of infection and if that wound doesn’t kill you the infection will”

Unbeknownst to them, a nurse saw them as soon as they stepped through the doors of the ER. They walked about 5 more feet together before said nurse came with a gurney to get Nicky some help. When Jess tried to follow the nurse said,  
“Señora, no puede pasar. Tiene que esperar y quedar aquí” (Miss, you cannot pass. You have to wait and stay here)

“No, quiero quedar con el” (No, I want to stay with him)

“Yo se que quiere quedar con su amigo pero-” (I know you want to stay with your friend but-)  
Jess easily lied and responded, “El es mi esposo. Y voy a quedar con-” (He is my husband. And I am going stay with-)  
Nicky saw an argument brewing and when Jess lied he knew he had to stop it.  
“Jess, it’s okay. Just come find me later.”  
She turned to him and tried to argue, “But Nicky-“\  
He cut her off and said, “Listen, I’ll be fine. You’ve done all you can do for me now it’s time for doctors to take over.” He pulled her closer to him and quietly said,  
“Go out and get all the money you can for the watch while they patch me up. We’ll need it for the bill and to get back home”  
When Jess gave him silence he quickly corrected, “If you want to go back home that is. I know I never asked but I thought—“  
Jess cut him off when she grabbed his face and had her lips meet his, “Yes. I want to go home.” She pulled away from him and stood back up. She took one of his hands in both of hers and held it to her chest. Jess looked down at him with all her concern for him showing in her eyes. She just looked at him and said, “Okay. Fine. I’ll be back as soon as I can but if I’m not back on time call me. You’re phone is in your back pocket.”

Nicky furrowed his eyebrows, “How? My phone got messed up in the car crash.”

She smiled and said, “I got you a new phone. It came with the watch”

Nicky returned her smile and said, “That’s my girl.” He used her same hand that she held his in and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss then let go and said, “Okay. Go.”  
Jess let go of Nicky’s hand and took on last look at the nurse and said, “Gracias (Thank you)” She turned around and Nicky just saw her walk out of the doors before the nurse started to roll him out of sight.

 

__3 HOURS LATER__  
Jess got back to the hospital cleaned up and in different clothes. She came back with over 5,000 euros in cash, a change of clothes for Nicky and some things to clean Nicky up along with the keys to a booked hotel room. The same room she and Nicky made love in 2 nights ago. She also had some food for both of them to eat.  
When she stepped in the doors, the nurse immediately recognized her and led her to Nicky’s room. She said that he got into his room about 30 minutes ago and was still sedated. Nicky had minor surgery to repair the damages to his lung and surrounding tissue but he would be fine. He lost a lot of blood so they gave him some blood and he could be out of the hospital within the week.  
When Jess got to his room she walked inside and saw that Nicky was still sedated. He looked so peaceful sleeping on his back so she just sat in the chair next to his bed. It was noisiest chair she ever sat on in her life. She tried to be quiet and not wake him up but she failed. Nicky moved and sighed as he was awakened. He slowly opened his eyes to the bright lights in the room. He turned his head in the direction of Jess and he involuntarily smiled upon seeing her.  
She smiled back and said, “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Pain wise I feel pretty good but I know that’s because they gave me a shit ton of drugs.” Jess laughed at that comment, “but I also feel really tired.”  
Jess responded and said, “Well, the doctors said you’ll be just fine. That you could be out of here within the week.”

He looked at her through hooded eyes asking, “Really?”

She nodded and said, “Yeah. You’re going to be okay”

“Good. I hate this.” No one talked for about 30 seconds until Nicky broke the silence.  
“And I’m not gonna leave you again. I’m not making the same mistake twice and not letting you go again."

Jess look at him surprised but with tears in her eyes and asked, “You heard me say that?”

Nicky nodded and said, “Yeah, I was a bit shocked from Bucky shooting me but I could still hear you.”

Jess let a tear escape while she looked down and asked, “Did you also her me say that I trust you?”

Nicky nodded again and said, “Yeah, I heard that too.”

Jess smiled at him as she said, “Good. Cause I do. I really do trust you with my life. You got shot trying to save it. I think that’s enough for me to trust you.”

Nicky chuckled lightly as he said, “I think so too.”  
Jess laughed a bit with him but Nicky spoke again, “Oh and Jess?

“Yes Nicky?”

Nicky looked directly into her eyes and said, “I love you too”

Jess was surprised but very happy as she asked, “You do?”

Nicky took one of her hands in his and said this again, “Yes. I love you Jess.”

Jess let a few tears fall before Nicky wiped them of her face with his thumb. Jess was so happy but she had a question for Nicky. A question that she needed to be answered. She looked at Nicky with all the sincerity she could muster and said, “Nicky, I need to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth.”

“Okay. Ask."

“Why did you leave me in New Orleans?”

Nicky looked form her gaze away for a second, not sure if he wanted to be this vulnerable but she deserved and explanation. She deserved to know why. Nicky sighed and turned back to look at her beautiful face before telling her everything he was thinking when he left her there.  
“Well for once my dad was right when he said ‘There’s no place for love in this game. That shit’yll get you killed’.

“What do you mean by that Nicky?”

NIcky breathed in before letting out all that he kept in since New Orleans.  
“I saw how good you were and you had only just started in the game. What happened last night, I’ve been in those situations many times before. Where keeping up with the lie means life or death. When you’re as good as we are in this game, these situations will happen more often. I thought then that you deserve a better life than this. That as much as you loved the job and the whole scheme of it all, it’s dangerous. I knew I was already falling for you and I would never forgive myself for putting your life in danger when I felt the way I did and still do about you. And I know you’re a grown women but I felt like I had to protect you. So I left you. I had to so you wouldn’t end up in the danger I have been. It was my way of protecting you from this ‘con man’ lifestyle. And I knew you would be able to convince me not to so I just had to leave you and not look back. But I have regretted that decision every day since then. It changed me. So when I saw you in Buenos Aires at that mansion, I knew right then and there that even if you wouldn’t take me back, at least you would now that I am regret that decision more than you could ever imagine and I have changed. Even if you didn’t forgive me, at least I knew that you were safe.  
Nicky paused and looked away from Jess as he finished explaining himself, “Even if that meant not having you on my life.”

Jess listened to all he said and felt tears in her eyes again. After she digested all he said she only really had one question, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Nicky let out a light chuckle as he said, “We’re con artist, Jess. I knew you could convince me not to.”

Jess smiled at him as she said, “But I was REALLY bad back then. Remember, I had the “light touch” and you were the one person that could convince anyone of anything”

Nicky returned the smile and said, “But you had a certain advantage over me”

Jess raised an eyebrow and asked, “What certain advantage?”

Nicky responded, “Well let’s just say certain parts of your anatomy can be a hell of a lot more convincing to me than Farhad’s ever could.”  
Jess hit his shoulder lightly as she laughed. She wanted to say something but she saw Nicky get serious again and start to talk.  
“I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve never seen anything like you. That is what drew me to you. And I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life the day I left you in New Orleans.

Jess looked straight into his eyes of the man before her and just stared for a minute. All that time between New Orleans and Argentina she thought she was used and thrown aside. And it hurt mostly because she was wrong about who she thought Nicky was. Now that she knows it was protect her she felt a little underestimated by Nicky but she needed to learn some things on her own. It also made her realize how quickly she fell for Nicky and how much she missed him. But she held that anger knowing she couldn’t be so weak in this game. She couldn’t be a weak con artist. After thinking all this she chose her next words wisely,  
“I forgive you Nicky and I trust you. I want to be with you but if you ever leave me again--”

Nicky cut her off, “Don’t worry. I won’t. If anything, you’ll leave me before I leave you.”

Jess responded, “Well that won’t happen either. You’re stuck with me mellow”

“If I wasn’t in this bed high as a kite on drugs I would get you for that”

Jess laughed and said, “Sure you would mellow.”

Nicky playfully glared at her and she said, “Okay. I’ll stop. You should get some rest.”

Nicky told her, “You should too.”

“I am. I've got this chair right here so I’m good.”

“You can’t sleep in that. Get on this bed girl.”

“Nicky, you just got shot in the chest”

“I got shot on my left side. My right side is perfectly fine”

Jess was about to argue that point but decided not too and just went to his right side, kicked off her shoes and got on the bed. Nicky scooted over as much as he could and wrapped his arms around her as she lied her head on his chest. They intertwined their legs together as much as they could and let sleep overtake them and within a minute they were asleep with huge grins on their faces, dreaming about one another.

They didn’t know what would happen to them or of they would continue being the spectacular con artist that they are but whatever it may be, they would do it together and always stay focused.


	2. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years after the movie and the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave me kudos and commented on t he last chapter. It's been a while since I updated, I just got really busy with life and wasn't sure if I wanted to add more Thanks so much for the kind words and encouragement.

5 years later...

Jess is straddling him as they kiss on a bed. Her arms are on either side of him holding her upper body at bay while her lower body is pressed against his. His hands are roaming everywhere on her body but all she does is kiss him.

He drops his head back onto the bed and says,"Mmmm... You're such a tease. I can't stop touching you but all you do is kiss."

Jess responds saying, "Well, I like more of a gradual build up with foreplay"

He pulls himself up to meet her lips. As they kiss Jess finally makes a move and her hands reach for his belt buckle. She unbuckles it and unzips and opens the button. He pulls apart from Jess and says,

"Now we're getting somewhere" 

Jess forces a smile and says, "Yep. We're picking things up now"

Before he knows whats happening the door to the hotel room is slammed open. 

BOOM! Jess immediately rolls of of him onto the other side of the bed. 

Nikcy walks through the door with a gun pointed at the bed and yells, "What the FUCK is going on here?!"

The other guy puts his hands up as he lays on the bed. Nervously, he looks to Jess, "Hey sweetie, what's happening?"

Jess responds, "He's my husband. I thought he was going to be in meetings all day in the hotel."

Nicky responds," Well i happened to see you two downstairs in the bar and I followed you up here to this piece of shit's room" he says as he points the gun directly a the other guy.

He flinches and keeps his hands raised as he says with a trembling voice, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need for violence here. I thought she was single man. I didn't know she's married."

Nicky smiles an he says, "Well she is and no one messes with my girl" and Nicky gets closer to the guy with the gun still pointed at him.

Jess intervenes and says, "You better go. He's done hard time and he will shoot you."

He pulls his pants up as he run-hops out of the room. 

Nicky says to Jess, 'He still has his pants. So you kissing on another man and this whole thing was for nothing?"

Jess gets of the bed and she says," Nope. I did it a bit different than normal'

Nicky looks at her with a raised eyebrow as he asks, "What did you do different?"

Jess tells him, "Well, I put a little scanner under the pillow. I got his wallet, took out his cards, swiped them and put it all back in between the time that I rolled of him of him when you barged in here all sexy and commanding to when he ran... well more hopped out of here", she said as she inches closer to him and presses her body against his and holds onto Nicky's arms and biceps.

Nicky places his hands on her hips and moves closer intending to kiss her but pulls away suddenly and says, "You know what I just thought about?"

Jess continued to move into the kiss but when he pulled away she starts to kiss his neck and asks, "What?" she stops kissing for a second then goes back to kissing his neck.

Nicky seeming unaffected by Jess's advances says, "We met in doing this same con but I was supposed to be the terrified guy on the bed but you and your partner at the time were shit."

Jess pulled away from his neck and argued, "Hey! That would've worked if he didn't come in too early and if you didn't see me lift that drunk guys wallet"

Nicky let out a light chuckle as he said, "Maybe, but I noticed and being the con man that I am, I would've talked my way out if it."

Jess looked at him pensively but relented and said, "Probably. You can talk your way out of almost anything and I was such a rookie at the time."

Nicky laughed again and said, "Yeah, you were. Listen Jess, I don't ever want to do this heist again."

Jess looked surprised. "Why? You know it'll always work. I know how to pick which guys will come up with me and you play the part of the jealous, crazy husband very well."

Nicky responded, "That's cause I'm good at what I do but I don't like this heist. Not anymore at least or I won't do it with you"

Jess looked hurt for a second thinking Nicky thought she wasn't good enough but she smiled when a different realization dawned on her. 

"Are you jealous Nicky? You don't like seeing me kissing another man and letting them touch me all over?"

Nicky simply said, "No. I don't like it"

Jess put her hands on both sides of his face and look into Nicky's eyes as she said, "You know that you have nothing to worry about right? That it's all for the heist and I'm always your's"

Nicky wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer and said, "I know. It doesn't mean I like seeing you with other men"

Jess was hesitant because she wanted Nicky to know that she could do her job and they wouldn't ever grow apart because of it but she respected his wishes and simply responded, "Okay. If you don't like it i won"t do it anymore. At least not with you as my fake husband."

NIcky felt a sting his heart when she said that. He wished that he didn't have to play her 'fake' husband and change that fake to real. In a week he would change that but of course Jess had no idea. Nicky pushed the thought aside and shook of the sting as his lips met her right after her let out a , "Thank you"

He meant for it to be just a peck but Jess deepened the kiss as she grabbed Nicky by the nape of his wrapped her other arm around his neck. Her tongue brushed along his lip and Nicky granted her entrance to his mouth. After a few minutes they both pulled back in need of air.

Nicky breathlessly said, "Wow, you're really heated up aren't you?""

Jess responded," Well, quite honestly seeing you all commanding and jealous does something for me"

Nicky started to kiss and nip her neck and upper breast as it was very exposed due to her hair being tied up and the low-cut dress she's wearing. "Really. And what about this I'm doing here?" he said against her skin, his hot breath sending chills along her spine. 

Jess responded and said,"That works too."

As Nicky went lower Jess cradled his head and he lifted up her dress and grabbed her thighs and lifted those to. Jess got the hint as she wrapped her legs around him and crossed her ankles together. Nicky walked over to the bed as they kissed and their lips didn't part until he put her down gently on the bed and attacked her neck on one side with more kisses and trailed to her other side. He took her earlobe in her mouth and sucked a bit. She moaned and brought his body closer to her's, desperate to have him as close as possible to her. She whispered into his ear as she teased it with her tongue as said, 

"If this is what happens every time you get jealous I'm gonna have to do it more often." She took his earlobe and bit down but not hard enough to hurt.

Nicky closed his eyes at the sensation it brought him but didn't make a sound. Instead her said, "Let me show you just how jealous I am."

And he showed her 3 times that night and twice in the morning.

1 WEEK LATER...

Jess and Nicky were back in New Orleans at his favorite restaurant, Commander's palace. He knew she would love the food too and the ambiance with the chandeliers and soft jazz made it a picture perfect place for his beautiful Jess. He knew this night was going to be big but he didn't know how big yet.

They sat down and had their easy banter. He was so nervous but he knew as long as he stayed focused he would be fine and make this a night Jess would never forget. She loved the food and thought it was a beautiful place. He thought it was fitting to propose to her in the city where they started. The city where they fell in love. He finally got the courage up to ask and thought it was the perfect time to do it right before the dessert came. But Jess had something else she had to say in mind.

"Nicky, I have news. Good news to tell you."

"Good cause I have something to ask you"

"Really? Okay then. It just um.. I'm really nervous to tell you this and I'm trying to figure out whether i should just say it directly or should I give you something and you put the pieces together."

Nickly let out a light chuckle and said, "Looks like we're both having trouble now."

Jess didn't say anything back but just gave Nicky a nervous smile. She could see that he was thinking about how to help them both with their problem.

Nicky spoke up as he proposed an idea, "How about we both give each other something to put the pieces together. We'll put them both on the table underneath a napkin and both pull away the napkin at the same time."

Jess smiled, "I like that idea but I have a feeling mine is bigger news than yours so can you pull my napkin first and then I do yours?"

Nicky look at her hesitantly. He really wanted the shock value of both being revealed at the same time but when he saw that twinkle in her gorgeous blue eyes as she pleaded, "Please?" He gave in and said,"Okay. I'll close my eyes while you put yours on the table and when you're done you'll do the same" 

Nicky closed his eyes and Jess did the same when he put the ring in the closed box on the table and covered in with his white linen napkin.

"Okay, you can open now." They had both placed their items on the same side of the table. 

Nicky asked Jess, "Okay I'm ready. Are you?"

Jess answered confidently, "Yeah. I am. Pull"

Nicky pulled the napkin and saw a positive pregnancy test on the table. He was overwhelmed with a rush of joy that he wasn't expecting. His eyes started to water as he look at Jess and asked, "You're pregnant? I'm gonna be a father?"

Jess smiled the biggest she had ever smiled and answered, "Yes. You're gonna be a father. It turns out that for us jealously makes babies" she joked

NIcky laughed lightly and held back tears of joy and fear, at both being a father and at what she would reveal when she pulled that napkin. He stabilized his voice and said,"Okay. Your turn."

Jess closed her eyes as she quickly pulled off the napkin to reveal an empty, Tiffany blue velvet box. Jess covered her mouth with both hands as her jaw hung open and just looked back up at Nicky without saying a word. Nicky grabbed the box off the table and got on his knee on Jess's right side and looked into her beautiful eyes and said,  
"Jess, I love you. I look at you and I see my whole life. I see us being normal people and growing old together. Mind you I'll be growing old a lot quicker than you would be but I still want that to be with you by my side. I don't need to be a con man for the rest of my life as long as I have you with me. I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you go those 8 years ago in this same city but I will never make that mistake again. That's when I realized that I love you and need you in my life. I would drop all this heist stuff and all the shit that comes with it if it meant I couldn't have you. I did it eight years ago after I stupidly let you go. I never want to leave again. So, Jess Barret, will you marry me?" Nicky opened the box too reveal the most beautiful ring Jess had ever seen. It was a white gold, 4 carat circular diamond engagement ring. It was inscribed and said, 'I'm focused on you'. 

Jess grabbed his face with both hands ad brought it to hers and kissed him deeply. When they broke the kiss she didn't pull far back as she muttered a "Yes" against his lips. She continued giving him short kisses and in between kisses she would say, "Yes" After saying "Yes" about 4 times she broke their kissing and hugged Nicky. 

Nicky broke the hug and slipped the ring onto her left hand. When their eyes met again Jess put her hands in Nicky's and said, "I love you so much"

Nicky responded,"I love you too." Nicky put enough cash on the table to pay for the meal and grabbed both of Jess's hands as he pulled her out of her chair and said," C'mon. Let's get out of here"

They left to celebrate their engagement, future parenthood, and the start of the rest of their lives together at their hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add an epilogue. I'm not sure. What do you think? Leave comments please!!!


	3. I Have To Tell Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky has something to tell Jess but gets a little... sidetracked. It a love scene. Nothing to graphic.

Nicky's POV

Ok. Here goes nothing. I have to tell Jess what I've decided to do. I enter our hotel room after spending the whole day, and most of he night out. I haven't seen or talked to Jess since I left this morning. Hopefully she's not sleeping. I want to tell her this as soon as possible. I would wake her up if I need to because if I wait any longer, I'll lose the nerve that I've spent the whole day building up. Luckily, I didn't have to wake anyone up. She was actually dressed as if she went out during the day and never changed when she got back. I found her standing out on the balcony facing the street and lights below and of the surrounding buildings. I walked towards the door and when it clicked open she turned around and faced me. She then ran into my arms. Her arms wrapped around me and held for dear life as she buried her face into my chest and breathed me in. I was confused but still held her close for a good 2 minutes. I pulled away from our embrace only to be pulled back into a searing kiss. The last time she kissed me like this was the night she got roughed up when we were in Argentina. Now I'm worried. I pulled away from her again and asked her, 

"Jess, what's wrong? You haven't been like this since-"

"Argentina. I know."

"Yeah. Did something happen?"

"I just got back here about half an hour ago. When I saw that you weren't here I started to worry that something happened to you. Then you came here and I see that you're okay so I was just so relieved that I was wrong. I didn't mean to worry you, if I did"

"I was freaking out for a second but I'm good now."

"Okay good. So where have you been all day?"

"Just had some business to tend to. Loose ends to tie up. You?"

"I just met up with an old friend and did some shopping. And... got a few new watches"

I let out a sigh and smiled saying, " Jess.. still stuck on watches."

"What? I'm goo at it and they're easy money. Plus, I like watches."

"I know you do."

There was a short pause in the conversation, but it was enough to remind me what I have to tell her.

"Hey Jess, come inside. There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh. Sounds serious." she said with that light chuckle that drives me crazy. I have to tell her before she let's out another chuckle like that, further crumbling my resolve and nerve to tell her now. 

We walk over to the couch and I pull her down to sit. Once I sit down, I don't know what happened but in that moment I lost everything smooth and calm about myself.

"Uh, I have something to tell you but um... it's kinda hard for me to say this and I don't know exactly know how I'm gonna tell you this certain thing that I've decided to do but I'm have to do it and I know it'll be better for me and us in the long run but it means a big change for me and us and..."

Jess takes my hands in her and looks at me and says, "Nicky. It's okay. Tell me. Take a deep breath and just let out whatever you need to say to me."

I took and deep breath and exhaled with my hands still in hers. Well, it's now or never.

"Well, you know how I told you that I was getting business done and tying up loose ends?"

"Yes, I remember. Considering you only told me a few minutes ago. "

She let out another chuckle like the one she let out earlier. Did I mention yet that she looks fantastic? It was a hot summer day in New Orleans today so half of her hair was pulled up with a clip and the rest fell in loose curls. She wore a white romper with heels that lifted her up in all the right places. The front of it was a low V neck and a low back that was tied at the top with a loose not. That along with most of her legs due to the short length of the romper, there was a lot of exposed skin. Jess had great legs that seemed to stretch a mile long and skin that was always very soft to the touch. Like her pick-pocket skills. I must have taken longer than I thought to ‘glance’ over her, because she grabbed my face and directed it to hers and joked while pointing to her face, 

“Hey. Eyes up here buddy.”  
She let out one last chuckle and I completely lost my train of thought. All I could think about is how I want my mouth on hers next time she lets out a chuckle like that. I didn’t voice those thought to her. 

Instead, I said, “Well. You’re always drop dead gorgeous but you look especially fantastic today. This outfit here is really accentuates your best… assets. And more.”

She looks intrigued and asks,  
“Really? Well wasn’t there something you needed to tell me?”

“Yeah. But that can wait. For now, I’ll explain why what you’re wearing is one of my favorite outfits you’ve worn.”

“Will you know?”

“That’s the plan. Any objections?”

“None. Proceed”

“Well, let’s start from the bottom up.”  
I reach for one of her ankles and lift it up to rest on my thigh.  
“Your heels. They are simple pumps but pumps with the right outfit are dangerous. They are made to lift certain parts of a woman’s body. Given that your attire at the moment can be considered as… revealing, the lifted parts of the body are easily seen. Therefore, creating more temptation for someone.”

“Someone. Someone meaning you?”  
“That would be an accurate assumption. These heels tie into the next part I want to talk about which would be these legs and thighs. Now these, are a work of art. You have naturally long legs but in these heels, they seem to be a mile long. A mile of smooth, toned, perfect legs. They can make just about any man weak.”

I say this as I pull her other leg onto my lap and run my hands up and down her legs and thighs. I push her pumps off her feet and they land with a light thump onto the hardwood. I start to rub her feet but only for short minute beefore I move my hands up to her thighs. I grab both of them as I scoot closer to her to that her legs are completely across my lap. I use the back of my hand and trail if from her neck, into her cleavage to where the low neckline of her outfit ends.

"This area not only shows your soft skin and toned body but also your world class cleavage. 'Anyone' would be able to appreciate your perfect breast. There are women all over the world who would give an arm and a leg for what god so graciously gave to you." 

As I say this I sneak my hand underneath the fabric covering her breast and gently start to knead them. I'm very thankful that not only is there no bra in my way but she hasn't interfered with all the touches I have given her. Her hands stay in either side of her, her hands and fingers now digging into the couch cushions. That is the only sign of arousal... so far. I take my hand that's on her warn breast and move it up to her chin. I put my hand under it as my thumb runs along the front of it and traces around her lips. 

"To top it all off, there's this face. You have these perfect lips that are just the right shade of pink and are one part of the perfect pair."

I run the same thumb that's been tracing around her lips over her lips. The same hand moves to the side of her face. By this time her breathing has gotten deeper and her chest is falling up and down. I run my thumb along her cheek and softly stroke it as I say, 

"The perfect pair of completed with these eyes. These beautiful, blue eyes that I look into and get lost in. They're lighter when your excited or happy and darker when your aroused. Like right now. Is that a proper assumption?"

Jess let's out a husky, "Yes" as she looks directly into my eyes. I break eyes contact to finish everything and say,

"And your hair always looks good. Long and silky and it just make me want to tangle my fingers in it and pull"

Jess says, "Then you should do it.then" and pulls me closer by my neck to give me another searing but slow kiss. I respond immediately and run my tongue along her lips asking for entrance. She quickly obliges and as our mouths explore each other, without breaking content Jess moves her legs of my lap to position herself and straddle me. For the second time today, my hands ran up her legs to her thighs and stopped at her ample backside. My hands couldn't resist the temptation of sneaking my hands beneath the fabric of the romper too squeeze and knead the flesh there. Thank god she's wearing a thong so no other fabric gets in the way. Her hands are on either side of my face and stay there as I break our lips apart to trail mine down her neck. One of her hands to the back of my head as she lets out a sigh mixed with a moan. I move my lips back up to her face but before our lips connect once again, I finish explaining why she is such a great temptation herself.

" I'm sorry. I forgot to mention the best part about you in this outfit. And it's not just in this outfit it's in pretty much everything you wear."

As I said this to her, Jess's hands move from the sides of my face and she drags them along my arms until they reach my hands that are still on her ass. She rests her hands there then says, in a low almost whispering voice,

" Wow. I thought that you said everything you needed to already. But if you're telling me that this part of me is a reoccurring theme in my outfits, then I must know what it is."

"Oh. I'm pretty sure you already know but I'll tell you anyway." 

Before I tell her I give her a hint and squeeze her ass again as I say,  
" This ass of yours never quits. It looks good in jeans, dresses, skirts, heels or no heels, or my personal favorite... With nothing on it at all. When you wear one of my dress shirts and it just peaks out of the bottom. Just your bare skin and showing it all as you did the day you were born. That's when t looks the best." 

Not even 5 seconds later Jess crashes her lips into mine. Her hands start to unbutton my shirt and loosen my tie. I untie the knot at her neck. Now that the Romper is loosened, and push the fabric on the shoulders down and my lips follow. Jess moves down to my belt buckle to unbuckle it and quickly unzips my pants and takes the button that she put her hands inside. I guess it's only fair since I've been playing with her so she gets to play with me now. But before I get too hard to walk, I wrap my arms around chess tightly so I can stand up off the couch. She follows my lead and wraps her legs around my waist and arms around my neck. We continue to kiss, hands gripping each other tightly as I walk over, blindly to the bed. By some stroke of luck, I didn't bump into anything and didn't stop moving until I felt the edge of the bed hit my knees. Jess must've felt it too because just as we got to the bed she let her legs down slowly. Once I felt the weight of the bed supporting her I started to finish what she started with my pants and let them fall along with my shoes. I pulled my shirt over mybhead as Jess got comfortable on the bed. Not even a second later, Jess grabbed one of my hands and pulled my down on top of her. I could feel the shape of her body and all of those beautiful curves as I layed comfortably between her legs. Being that close to her made me painfully aware that I currently only had underwear on while she was still pretty much fully clothed. I decided to use this to my advantage. I shifted my legs so that I had on of mine on between her thighs and made sure to rub my leg on her center so I friction my leg and the fabric she had there would make her squirm. And squirm she did. Simultaneously, I started to nip and suck all the places I knew drove her wild on her neck and breast. She could do nothing but pull my neck down close to her and whisper, "Fuck you" into my ear and take the lobe in her mouth to gently bite down. I pulled my weight of of her to undress.her. I started to pull from the fabric on her shoulders and just went down her body with the fabric and took her thong off along the way. Once I got to her calf, she kicked to fabric of and I came back up the length of her body. I suddenly became painfully aware that threatens only one item of clothing between her dripping center and my rock hard dick. Before I could do anything about it she pulled me down by my neck and crashed my lips onto hers. We continued to kiss as she simultaneously moved her legs beneath my so they could be on either side of my waist. Her feet trailed up my legs so she could hook her toes into the waistband of my underwear and pushes them down to my ankles. I kicked mine of as she did. Her legs bend at the knees once again and hook behind me to push my groin down. I decide to tease her one last time belt going so close to he ripening but not in and I her her whimper. Apparently, she was tired of the teasing because she grabbed me and aligned me right at her entrance so I had no choice but to enter. 

As always, it's perfect. 

From the first time about eight years ago, it's always felt like we were made for each other. Our connection has always been so magnetic in every way. It like two puzzle pieces fitting into each other. I've been teasing and worshipping her body for a while now so not too long later she comes and I only know because of her change in breathing and her tightening around me. She's never been very loud. Instead of keeping it going till I make it, I pull out to trail kisses down her body, over her breast to knead and suck them with both my mouth and hands. I continue to move down and figure she's tired of teasing so I go exactly where she wants me to go. 

Again, as always she tastes amazing.  
She the best I've ever had. I haven't done this to every woman I've been with but Jess requested it and for once, I don't mind doing it. Not when she tastes this good. I feel that she's close again and so am I after hearing all he sounds she's making and seeing the effect I have on her. At this point I move back up her body and both my tongue in a kiss and my dick go into her at the same time. She moans into my mouth at my actions and pulls me as close as she can to her body as she digs her nails into my back. We both want each other as close as possible while making love. I know I'll have scars and I'll wear them proudly. I keep going and we come together and hold each other tightly clinging to each others bodies.  
Our breathing goes back to normal. Then suddenly, the day we've both had catches up with us and we both feel extremely tired. I roll off of her and she almost immediately goes under my arms and into a position we're very familiar with. Her leg over my thigh and cold feet against my legs. Her head rests on my chest over my heart. It's fitting considering ever since our first go around in New Orleans, she's had my heart. She falls asleep before me and right then is when I realize I still didn't tell her. I'll have to tomorrow. She deserves to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but.. what do you think? And thanks to everyone for the positive feedback. I didn't think there would be any response to this at all considering there's very few fanfics about this movie, which is kinda sad because I love this movie. Thank you again going to write next chapter as soon as possible. I have an idea of what I'm going to write but ideas other than my own would be greatly appreciated.


	4. A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky tells Jess exactly what how he feels about being a father and husband and what he's done to acclimate into that role.

I open my eyes and the first thing I notice is the almost blinding sunlight streaming through the window. The second thing is the smells of breakfast. Coffee, eggs, bacon and maple syrup. I don't see any food but a moment later Jess walks into the room rolling a cart of food. Once I see the food, the hunger hits me. I remember that I didn't eat anything yesterday other than the breakfast that we had together. The sex last night wore both of us out and now my hunger hit me full force. She gives me that smile that is reserved just for me as she approaches with the cart and says, 

"Good morning. I ordered us some breakfast. I figured we'd both need it after last night."

"Yeah. That would definitely be a proper assumption." I say as I remember last night. 

I see her try to hide her blush. She does pretty good but I notice everything so I see it. I take the covers off of me to get out of the bed. Then I remember what I still need to do. I walk up to Jess and kiss her good morning. 

" Let's eat out there. I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh... okay. I was planning to eat breakfast in bed with you but it'll be better to talk or there."

She walks out and weels the food cart or with her. I step into the bathroom to freshen up but also to prepare myself. I look into the mirror silently encouraging myself. I go back into the room to put on a shirt and sweats. I step out into the room and see Jess sitting there at a table, positively glowing with her 1000 watt smile. I see that smile and that's all the convincing and encouraging I need. I walk over and sit down at the table and get right into it. 

"Jess, I need to tell you something. It had something to do with the business I attended to yesterday."

"Okay. What happened Nicky? What did you do?"

"Well...I'm just gonna say it. And I need you to be okay with it."

"Nicky, what it is? You're scaring me."

I reach for her hands across the table and grab ahold of them. 

"I decided to leave the game. To stop the cons and being a canon. To stop this lifestyle. 

She responds by asking in the span of about three seconds, 

"What? What do you mean? Why? How long have you been thinking about this? What are you-" 

"Whoa, whoa, Jess. Slow down. I want to leave the con game. I started thinking about this as soon as you told me you were pregnant. Well I started to think about it when I decided I want to marry you, by I didn't take any action on those thoughts untill you told me that you're pregnant."

"But I only told you that I'll pregnant 2 days ago. You closed up shop and stopped everything indefinitely in a day?"

"Yeah. I did. I hope your not mad. I've been at this for a long time but you not as long. I figured you would have wanted to stop now. You know, cause we're going to be parents and all."

"Nicky, you don't have to do this for me. There's no reason why we can't do both. I know we could have figured it out. And I think you know that too. So tell me, what is the real reason that you closed up the shop and why the rush? Why did this all has to be done immediately and in one day?"

I thought about giving her some bullshit excuse about how we should have normal jobs and a steady income if we're going to be married with a child. About how having a child changes things. It wouldn't be all lies, but it wouldn't be the main reason why I rushed everything to be done nor would it tell my fears that I have yet to express. And I'm pretty sure she'll catch that I'm not telling her the full truth. I trained her well and she's been in the con game for 8 years now. To top it all off, she knows me better than anyone ever has. So, instead of giving her thinly veiled allure or revealing some earth sharing hump in the works, I tell her everything I'm feeling. 

"Well first, I'll tell you why everything had to be done so fast. I did everything quickly so there was no time to talk myself out of it. Because as wrong it may seem to people, I actually love what I do. I love watching and interpreting human reactions and studying people. That's the main thing we do. That's the hardest part of the job. The rest of that is using what we have learned through the observation of people and playing on that. We play on that and use it to our advantage to successfully con them. And I'm good at my job. I had a great teacher and I've always been fascinated by human behavior. I always will be. But as good as I am at my job, I make mistakes sometimes. I can't always be right or always finish to con. That's just how life works. In the life that you and I and people like us live, making a mistake can make or break your whole life. It's not like making a mistake on a paperwork or filing something incorrectly or upsetting a boss because you're late to work too often. If we make a mistake, we can do irreparable damage. Life threatening damage. It's nothing that can be fixed or taken back if we mess up. It's not like if we drop the con we get fired by our boss and then go looking for the same job at a different company the next day. If we mess up, we're done. That's it. I don't want to be in that position because that would be irresponsible of me as a husband and father. And now, I know I can't be this anymore. But it's all I know. I've never had another job. I don't really know how to be something else because this has been my whole life ever since I started the game. So for me, all ties had to be cut quickly or I would have found some way too convince myself that I can still live in both worlds. That I could be domestic and a 'regular Joe' with a beautiful wife and child but still steal from other regular Joe's. I know that I can't but I also know that I can convince anyone of almost anything. Even myself." 

I finish this long monologue but I see that Jess it's pretty much speechless and it's just processing everything I said. Neither of us speak for about a minute. Jess brakes the silence.

" You said this was the first thing you had to tell me. There's more than that? Because that seems like more than enough to me."

"Well, there were multiple times yesterday when I doubted the decision I made and almost stopped myself from leaving it all but then I remembered that I messed up once and almost got us both killed because of it. I remembered my dad pushing the 'Toledo Panic Button' and ending up in a puddle of my own blood. I remembered watching multiple attempts to suffocate you and when I found you outside my hotel door looking disheveled and just wanting someone to comfort you. I remembered you crying overnr with zip ties around your wrist and completely helpless to do anything as blood poured out of me. When all these memories crashed down on me, it was more than enough to convince me that I need a career change. The memories convinced me that there can be no possibility of that ever happening again and I will do everything possible to prevent anything like that from happening again. I will do anything and everything to make sure that not only you and I are never in that position again but that no one can put our child in that position. As much as I hate to admit it, my dad was right. There really is no room for love in this business. Not if heist like Argentina happen."

Jess took a moment to process all of this before standing up and making her way over to me. She sat on one of my legs and put her hands on either side of my face. She gave me a gentle kiss. When she pulls away she said, 

" I know how hard this was for you. I know that this is going to take some time to get used to and you may feel useless for a while but it'll get better. You've made the right decision. I love you."

I don't say anything back. I wrap my arms around her waist and join our foreheads together. We just sit like that with our eyes closed, deleting in our closeness and just breathing to take everything in. With our foreheads still connected, Jess and her final question. 

"So, if we're both leaving this for good, what's next? What are you gonna do now?"

I move my forehead away from hers and break out into a smile when I remember what I've set up. For both of us. 

" Well, you've heard of the famous pickpocket, Apollo Robbins?"

"Yes."

" Well, a buddy of mine who owes me a favor got me a meeting with him cause he just happens to be in town. The meeting was one of myself yesterday and once he saw what I could do, he gave me a job on the spot. He doesn't know exactly where you put me yet but, I might be somewhere in security detail or I may even help him develop a new show. I told him about you and your skills. As soon as I said that you could pocket me, she knew you were good and said she could use a woman on the team. We would be doing a lot of the same things we do now together as we do it now, except legally. And we'd be making steady income to start our life together. A new life." 

"Nicky, that's amazing.! You're amazing." She kisses me again.

"He still wants to meet with you and see what you can do in person but the chances looks pretty good. And if anything, we'll have to convince him."

"We can do that." 

She stands up off my lap and sits back down in her seat and says,

"Well all this change is making me hungry so let's eat before everything is cold."

We dug into the food and even though it was a bit cold, we didn't care because we were so damn happy. Our easy, witty banter went on as usual while we ate, just happy to be together. Now she knows and she's happy with it. That's all I need to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and ideas for the next chapter. Thanks for the positive feedback!!


	5. Bliss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky and Jess start their lives together and everything seems perfect. But nothing is perfect.

After Nicky closed up the shop, everything moved pretty quickly. They stayed in New Orleans for one more week, got all of their savings together and the last of the money they could from one last con. A simple swiping of some credit cards and pawning off some designer clothes and jewelry they encountered if a few suitcases. It was more than enough to disappear and to start their new life together. Plus it would show Apollo what they could really do because they kept a few things to themselves. Jess took a couture dress and Nicky took a watch. After the week was up, they headed for Vegas to meet Apollo and look for a new home. They went to hotel which hosted his show, "It's What You See". They entered the hotel and as they were being escorted Nicky whispered to Jess, 

"He saw me in action but now he needs to see you. When you see him, show him that gentle touch you have. Be invisible just like you know how to do. That'll be the best way to show him that you're the real deal."

 

"What?! Nicky, are you crazy? The security all over this place and he's not just some other rich guy."

 

"It's just like any other time. You can do it Jess. I know you can. Plus, you look fantastic in this dress too and he's a man like me so I doubt he'll be paying much attention to your hands."

 

She smiled at him and wanted to respond but changed her mind as they just arrived to were Apollo was. As they walk in they see the "Gentleman Thief" turn around the greet them.

 

"Hello. How are you two? Nicky I know but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting this gem yet. And you are?"

 

Jess takes his extended hand and answers,  
"Jess Barret. It a pleasure to meet the famous 'Gentlemen Thief'

 

"Likewise. Now Nicky here tells me that you have a special set of skills to be successful in our... line of work.

 

"Well, yes. I would say so."

 

"Well, I do trust Nicky's opinion but I would like to see for myself."

 

What Apollo failed to notice is that Jess already exhibited her talents. He also failed to notice the tell-tale sign of hiding it. Nicky was right, he was so busy looking at her chest and face that he didn't notice her hand sneak behind her back. It could be taken as a sign of politeness or she could be nervous but she thought Apollo would know better. So, all Jess had to do was reveal what she was hiding behind her back. When she pulled her hand out, she extended her fingers and spread them to show how she used her skills to swipe his signature pinky ring on her index finger. 

Both Nicky and Apollo had smiles of pride. 

Apollo pointed to her and said,  
"You... you're good. With that face and those hands you can get just about anyone." 

He turns to Nicky and continues,  
"And Nicky here is a smooth talker and draws people in with the conversation. You guys work as a team, you can get anyone. And you're just the people I need for my new show. So what do you say? Ready to show people what can happen when they lose focus?"

Nicky and Jess look at each other overwhelmed at the sudden offer. They though they would help out with the show but to be in it was more than they could ask for. They both had the same answer.

" We would love to be in you're show."

 

"You're both attractive people so you would be on stage faces."

 

"Sounds great. We just have a few questions?"

 

"Sure. Shoot"

 

"When do we start and..."

 

Nicky didn't know how to phrase what he wanted to say next but luckily Jess caught onto his train of though and what was on both of their minds. 

 

" I think what Nicky is trying to say here is that I'm pregnant. I'm very early on but would that interfere with the work later on?"

 

"First of all, congratulations. Secondly, we'll definitely work something out. We'll figure that out when the time comes but for now just enjoy you're new job and we'll work out the logistics later. And the answer for the first question would be in a month. We have rehearsal for 8-12 hours a day, 5 days a week. The salary is enough for anyone to live comfortably, I assure you. We'll work out the logistics of everything now. Follow me to my office and we'll get the proper paperwork for the hotel and contracts."

 

A half and hour later, Nicky and Jess both exited the hotel on cloud nine. They both got jobs, together, doing something they love. They worked out that during the rehearsals, which they would have daily even when the show starts, they would train and understudy to takeover Jess's part of the show when she has to take her maternity leave. The daily rehearsals will be cut in half time-wise once the show starts and everyone gets in the groove of things. It seemed like everything was going right for Nicky and Jess. Right after finalizing everything with Apollo, the pair went to look for a condo. Somewhere nearby in the city. It would be expensive living, but with their salaries, they could afford it. They found a place soon. A two bedroom and bath condo. It was furnished and had a state of the art kitchen, TV and sound system, and was the perfect size for them to start their lives together. They were really being normal people. Everything felt perfect. So it was only a matter of time before life came in and kicked their assess. Because no one can have that much uninterrupted bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than normal but I will follow up soon. Please leave comments!


	6. Bite in the Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What causes Jess and Nicky's world to come crashing down? Someone from the past reappears.

Nicky P.O.V

3 months later

The show has been open for a month now and so far has been doing very well. Reviews were great from the first week so that has helped and with Apollo Robbins’s name on the marquis, it’s bound to attract people. It’s an intellectual show but with just the right amount of “Liberache” vibes that it doesn’t feel out of place it Vegas.

Jess and I are settled here now and we really like it here. I couldn’t have imagined even a year ago that I would be starring in a successful show in Vegas, with the most famous thief in the world. I NEVER imagined that I would be in a normal, working relationship with a baby on the way. Jess just finished her first trimester and the baby is growing and doing well. My sex life has never been better. I know that later on Jess’s hormones and cravings of all kinds will be a pain in my ass, but for now I’m enjoying them. I’m making an honest living and have a happy life for the first time in I don’t know how long. I’m building a bond back with my dad and all things are doing well. This is exactly why I’m stressed. 

Something is gonna get fucked. That’s just what happens with me. Every time I feel like there’s nothing that can go wrong, everything goes wrong. It never fails. Jess has noticed and every time I just shrug it off to the fact that I am someone who processes things silently. She knows that but she doesn’t really bug me about it. I wish it would just happen already so I can fix it and move on. The anticipation is the worst part of it all. I’m just blindly waiting for the inevitable. 

Enter Farhad. I see him in the crowd a night of the show. I acknowledge him with a gentle smirk and nod but no more while on the job. I wonder why he’s here because if he wanted to catch up he could do that over a phone or computer screen. We’ve worked to many jobs together to be seen together. Staying apart keeps us both safer. Jess see’s him too but keeps the same composure as I. I now it’s killing her ‘cause what she really wants to do is give him a huge hug. 

After the show, he’s lead to my dressing room. As I finish changing out of the show wardrobe, he enters. I walk out from behind my dividers changed and showered greeting him.

“Farhad, my man. How are you?”

I saw that he lost some weight and slicked his hair back while in his suit. He looked good.

“I’m good man. Just living life. I took a note from you and stopped the game. I make a honest living as a comedian and have booked a couple of tv spots. Turns out Americans love an inappropriate, ugly, funny fat guy. And I’m married and all so that makes me wholesome to younger audiences but funny enough for the older ones. How are you and Jess? How’s the baby?”

Farhad was the first person I called when I found out that Jess is pregnant. 

“Everything’s been really good man. In this show and it’s doing well which means I’m doing well and we’re living the rich white people life. It’s great.”

“I can see that. It’s a good show. I honestly thought it was gonna be a piece of shit. Who knew that people would like to watch a black guy stealing shit?”

I laughed at that and answered, “Well, no one here knows my past except Apollo and he didn’t judge ‘cause it’s how he started. The audience thinks everyone else has been trained by Apollo.”

“Well, I would ask if there’s another position open here no one’s gonna put me on stage with the rest of you being attractive. Besides, no one here is ready for my sexy.”

We both laugh but then I remember the most important question on my mind.

“Nope. I guess not. Listen, I’m glad you to see you and all but why are you really here? You’ve could’ve picked up the phone if you wanted to catch up.”

“Well, I hate to be—“

Just then Jess’s barged into by dressing room to give Farhad a massive hug.

“Oh my god, Farhad! I missed you. What are you doing here?”

“I just came to see you sexy. And see how you’re doing with your pregnancy. I have two little demons at home so I just wanted to see how this spawn is doing”

“Farhad, you love your kids. Don’t say that.”

“I do love them but sometimes, they are the children of the corn. But seriously, how are you?”

“The best ever. It’s been amazing here. I’m really happy.”

“I bet. So I’m guessing this isn’t a crazy morning sickness pregnancy and more of an ‘I wanna sex you up’ pregnancy because those are the only good ones. And you are glowing like you’re freshly fucked. I know Nicky is good, but I’m better. Then again, I don’t know if you can handle me.”

“Oh gosh. You’re still crazy. I stopped in here to say hi but I have to shower. I’ll be back.”

She came over to me and gave me peck on the lips before leaving. Farhad closed the door behind her and faced the door for a few seconds before turning to me slowly. 

“Nicky. I’ve gotta tell you something and I hate to be the one to put a damper on the happiness you’ve found here.”

“What is it Farhad?”

“Well, remember Gárriga? The guy you fucked over in Argentina on your last job?”

I knew what he was gonna say. It was my biggest fear being in the game. 

“Yeah. What about him?”

“Well, he somehow found out that I helped you con him those years ago. Not only that but he found out you're still alive. He tracked me down. He wanted to know where you were. He knows that Jess is with you but doesn’t know that you too ran off together. He used his cartel connections to threaten my family if I don’t tell him where you were. He wants his revenge. I told him that you were in New York and some places you’ve been to in the past. It should keep him of your trail for a bit. I swiped his card and put it back but now you can track his transactions and were he’s going next. He said he’s out for blood. He wants you dead. That was yesterday.”

The information hit me like a sack of bricks. Only one of the sentences spoken made my blood run cold. Relocating and finding another job I can handle. Keeping Jess safe I can handle. When he said, “He wants you dead’, that’s when I knew that I would never be safe or have true happiness until Gárriga is dead. 

I can’t kill a man. That’s not what I do. I can steal, barter, bet and con, but never kill. I was never in that business. But I can’t die. Not when I now have people depending on me. People who need me. Not when I’m a soon to be husband and father. Not when I’m finally out the game and have something to do with my life. �

Like I said, I knew this wouldn’t last. Something from my past was gonna return and bite me in the ass.  
Farhad couldn’t stay. With the threat to his family, after he told me about the bounty on me, he left to keep them safe. Gárriga was keeping a close eye on him and if he stayed too long, Gárriga would know he came to warn me. I knew because he left so suddenly, Jess would ask why. That conversation came when we got back home. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we entered our home, I knew this may be the last time I look at it. Maybe for a while or it may be the last time ever. I looked around at the simplistic and modern design of everything and remembered Jess bugging me with paint samples and furniture catalogs. I see the touches in the design that are uniquely us and only really have significance to us. I sigh mentally preparing for what I have to tell her. I feel it’s selfish of me to tell her this. This is my debt to settle, not hers. She doesn’t have to be put in any danger. I could tell her nothing and leave tonight. I should make do that and lake her hate me. She would never have to be caught up in my bullshit again. My instincts tell me a real man would keep her safe at any means necessary. Even if that means losing her forever Thai time. My mind is reminding me that I promised to never leave her again. I promised to tell her what's going through my mind and tell her when something is happening. It was a hard battle of nature vs. nurture, but ultimately nurture, the mind won. I at least owe that to her. These thoughts ran through my mind as I stood out on my balcony in my usual sleeping attire of a white tank top and sweat pants. 

Just as I was about to go inside and tell her, her arms wrap around my waist from behind as her chin rests on my shoulder. 

"You know you can tell me anything right. We promised each other no running when there's a problem, right?"

"Yeah. We did."

"So tell me what's going on in that brain of yours. Why all the long, sullen glances into to distance? Why are you so distracted? You're never distracted."

She let go of her hold on my waist only to sneak her hands underneath my tank top to rub her hands and rake her nails over my abs and chest. 

"You know, I can take your mind off things if you'd like. Not completely but,--"

She started to to go lower with one of her hands and went under the waist band of my sweats to scratch just at my pelvic bone. I knew exactly what she wanted and as I much as I would've welcomed the distraction, I had to tell her before I lost my nerve.

"--At least for a little while"

I turn in her arms and grab her hands in mine as I step away and say,

"I actually do have something to tell you. Come and sit."  
I keep hold of her hands as I lead her to the small bench on the terrace. We both sit and I sigh yet again before I tell her. 

"So, I'm gonna cut right to the chase here. Farhad didn't really come today to see the show or catch up with us. He came to warn me. Gárriga found him and yesterday threatened him with danger to his family with his cartel connections. He wanted Farhad to tell him where I was. He told him that I was in New York and some places we've done cons together in the past. I've never done work in Vegas before so I should be safe for a little bit. He wants revenge. And not just the money I took from him. He wants my life."

Jess was looking at me but now she's the one with the long, sullen looks into the distance. She hadn't said anything so I continued.

"He doesn't know that you're pregnant or that we're together. You're safe."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I prepare what I'm going to say next. Here goes my happy compromise with nature and nurture. 

"Jess, you should--"

She beat me to the punch when she pulled her hands away from mine and cut me off saying,

"I'm not going anywhere Nicky. I'm not just running away and neither are you."

"But Jess, I have to keep you safe. You're my future wife and mother of my child. I just want you to be safe until I finish this thing with Gárriga and then I'll come find you."

"No. I'm a tough woman. I can handle it."

"You could before you were pregnant but you don't have just yourself to worry about now. You have that life inside you."

"And you could die in the process which means I lose you again. I already told you, I'm not gonna lose you again."

"He wants me not you. You don't have to be roped into this. Anyway, you may not have a choice this time Jess." 

"Says who? You?"

"No, Gárriga. He wants to kill me Jess! Neither of us get a choice in that. I don't kill people so I have to find some other way to get him off my ass. Until then you need to go away to keep yourself safe."

At this point, I'm standing up looking down at Jess. I can't get her to see my logic. To see why I so desperately need her to just she agree with me this time.

"If you don't stay away I could lose you too."

She stands up and grabs my face as she bores into my eyes seemingly trying to convince me like I am her.

"Nicky, I can help you. Light touch remember. I can help you con him again. And you don't have to maim and kill him. Get your dad to help you." 

Actually, that isn't a bad idea. I still don't want Jess involved.

"Jess. This isn't your battle to fight."

"Yes it is. You're going to be my husband. Your battles are mine too."

She stepped closer to me and laced our fingers together as she rested her forehead against mine.

"From now until forever, we do everything together"  
I smiled at her and I knew, no matter how hard I tried, she wasn't gonna back down. At her words, I relented.

"OK. I'll call my dad in the morning and we'll figure everything out from there. For now, let's enjoy this calm before the storm."

I pull my forehead from hers only to cup her cheek to kiss her slowly, showing my fears but also how grateful I am to her for sticking by me. I pull apart from her lips and say, 

"I love you, so much."

"I love you more."

I wrap one of my arms around her waist and the other around her legs as I lift her bridal style and say, 

"Now, I'm going to take you up on that offer of taking my mind off things, for the night"

She laughs as I walk inside and close the door behind me with my foot. We make slow, passionate, needy love knowing that this may be the last time for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> (SO I was wondering, should I write another chapter. If I do it’ll be about Nicky and Jess 5 years later. I always hate that so many movies don’t show that so I will write it if you tell me too so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!)


End file.
